


Грани

by izumrudishe



Category: Se7en (1995), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, se7en!AU, season 2!AU, кейс-фик с элементами, кишки наружу, мозговынос
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередное дело, которое помогает Шерлоку подобрать слова, а Джону смириться с ходом вещей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грани

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи - сэру Дойлю, экранизация - Моффату с Гэтиссом, кейс часть - Дэвиду Финчеру, идея адаптации - Админоралтейству, алфавит - Кириллу и Мефодию. Мои только кривые руки, которые это писали, а еще тапки, которые кинут в процессе.  
> В тексте использованы цитаты из "Божественной комедии" Данте Алигьери (1265—1321) в переводе М. Лозинского. 
> 
> Бета: Травкин, финальная вычитка и моральная поддержка by -Aliana-

Даже сейчас он не мог собрать картину воедино – защитный механизм человеческой психики – память великодушно избавляла его от подробностей, окутывая воспоминания плотным туманом, оставляя лишь жалкие обрывки смутных ощущений.

_Вспышка._

Его мутило от запаха фенола, глаза резал холодный свет больничных ламп, а от шума приборов и успокаивающего шепота сестры невыносимо болела голова. Впрочем, все тело, казалось, было одним большим сосредоточением боли – немилосердно ноющим оголенным нервом.  
Следующее, что он помнит – обеспокоенное лицо Грегори, склонившегося над ним, и чей-то полный страдания стон. Его собственный? Он помнит невыносимую обжигающую жажду. Пить хотелось невероятно. Но попросить просто не было сил, не было сил даже сфокусировать взгляд.

_Вспышка._

Джон тогда очнулся в больнице. Впрочем, он не слишком хорошо запомнил бесконечную череду однообразных дней своего лазаретного быта, когда снова и снова проваливался в забытье, просыпаясь еще более уставшим и вымотанным.

_Вспышка._

_Вы же понимаете, сэр… Ожоги 2ой степени. Закрытая черепно-мозговая травма. Пока сложно сказать – он все еще не разговаривает._

***

В их квартире совсем ничего не изменилось, будто не было этих бесконечных недель в больнице - на Бейкер-стрит время затихло, бережно охраняя незримые следы ее жильцов: прикрытый ноутбук на шаткой стопке книг, любимое кресло с оставленным на ручке пультом управления, халат на диване... Джон смотрел на все это и просто не верил, в какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что он слышит звон разбитого стекла и раздраженное бормотание со стороны кухни – кажется, Шерлок опять напортачил со своими экспериментами…

Но ужас настоящего находился на расстоянии вздоха. Именно столько времени потребовалось Джону, чтобы вспомнить, что его больше нет. 

***

_Отрицание._

Шерлок не мог просто взять и умереть.  
Это невозможно.  
А Шерлок совершенно невозможный.

Джон не был на похоронах – в это время он еще даже не пришел в сознание. И так и не смог заставить себя пойти на кладбище. В конце концов, это легко мог быть какой-то очередной опыт – одному Богу известно, что может твориться в голове у социопата.

Ни для кого не секрет, что у его соседа есть ужасная привычка забывать обо всем на свете во время очередного расследования. Ему плевать на чувство долга и все социальные условности вместе взятые.  
Конечно, как только он вернется, Джон устроит скандал. Он будет долго и со вкусом объяснять этому неприспособленному к жизни высокофункциональному идиоту, что есть люди, которым небезразлично, в какой подворотне Великий Детектив может свернуть себе шею. И такие исчезновения совсем не облегчают им жизнь!

Яростная обличительная речь была почти готова, и доктор каждый раз открывал дверь с ощущением, что сейчас подойдет к столу с переносной химической лабораторией, вырвет из рук Шерлока пузатую колбу и выскажет все, что наболело. Ради этого он даже не стал убирать со стола реторты и штатив с пробирками. Для достижения максимального эффекта. 

Вот только Шерлок не возвращался.

_Депрессия._

Ожидание и неизвестность являются наиболее мучительными из всех состояний. Боль, и та переносится легче.

Джон Уотсон не был идиотом. Он ловил на себе полные жалости взгляды Сары и миссис Хадсон, старался не замечать шепотки коллег по углам. Нет, он не свихнулся. Просто они не знают Шерлока так, как знает он.

Джон несколько раз на дню проверял телефон – ему казалось, что он слышит звук входящего сообщения, это стало навязчивой привычкой, почти рефлексом.

В какой-то момент Джон понял, что вся его жизнь превратилась в ретроспективу возвращения домой. Дорога на работу, утренние пациенты, перерыв на обед с Сарой, снова пациенты. Доктор упорно делал вид, что все в порядке. Он каждый день покупал пакет молока по дороге, открывал дверь с замиранием сердца и поднимался по лестнице, уповая на то, что этот день – тот самый.

Но его ждала неизменно пустая квартира и тихие удаляющиеся шаги домовладелицы. Внутри было так тихо, что хотелось сорваться на крик.

Джон Уотсон не был идиотом. В какой-то момент он понял, что так можно сойти с ума. 

***

Когда теряешь дорогого человека, с тобой остаются только воспоминания. 

Демонами Джона были привычки. Сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда он осознал, что каждый раз с неизменной опаской заглядывает в холодильник? Сколько времени еще должно пройти, чтобы он перестал дважды мыть чашку, опасаясь проглотить остатки щелочи или кислоты вместе с чаем? И как долго, черт возьми, он будет покупать молоко, которое теперь просто терпеть не может? 

Это было просто смешно – приобретенные рефлексы, не хуже, чем у собаки Павлова.

Прекрасно выдрессированный верный пес. 

Джон начал подыскивать другую квартиру.

Новая квартира была маленькой и неоправданно дорогой, а дорога до работы через полгорода занимала у него в три раза больше времени. Но у нее было одно неоспоримое преимущество – ничто вокруг не напомнило о прошлой жизни. 

Джон чувстввовал себя приведением в собственном доме.

Вернулась хромота.

Возвращаясь с работы, он часами сидел на кровати, его взгляд был устремлен в пустоту, а сердце полно отчаяния. Он часто вспоминал Афганистан и свое возвращение в Лондон. Когда-то, еще в прошлой жизни, подобные мысли уже приходили ему в голову. То же безликое пространство гостиничного номера, та же пустая постель и трость, его верная подруга. И гнетущее чувство безысходности. А что ему тогда оставалось? 

Единственное, что у него хорошо получалось – воевать за свою страну. Но стране не нужна была преданность калеки. А жить по-другому он разучился. Что ожидало его в Лондоне? 

Тогда, очень давно, Джон понял, что готов пустить себе пулю в лоб, лишь бы избавиться от этого невыносимого чувства собственной ненужности. 

_В моей жизни ничего не происходит._

***

_Гнев._

Он загрузил себя работой. Слишком много времени для мыслей, слишком мало денег, чтобы оплачивать квартиру, поэтому дополнительные смены в скорой пришлись как нельзя кстати, фактически, именно они его и спасли.

Однажды у него было особенно тяжелое дежурство.

Обкуренный юнец за рулем папиного автомобиля сбил девушку на дороге. Она была на четвертом месяце беременности. Парня он спас, хотя тот почти не пострадал - отделался несколькими переломами. Девушку и ребенка спасти не удалось. Слишком маленький срок. Слишком большая скорость. 

Потом, уже под утро, Джон только закончил отчеты, – огнестрельное ранение, ограбление ювелирного магазина, охранник так и не доехал до больницы, а вот нападавший – пуля задела сонную артерию, он сразу оказался на операционном столе. Трехчасовая операция, и парень ожидает приговора в реанимации. 

Но он будет жить – Джон все для этого сделал.

Сейчас, направляясь домой, усталый и разбитый, он не чувствовал никакого удовлетворения от проделанной работы. Только злость и разочарование. 

Он смотрел на людей, идущих мимо, и пытался понять, почему они достойны жизни, а Шерлок – нет? 

Почему обкуренный тинейджер, убивший мать и ребенка, отделался множественными переломами? Почему грабитель, забравший жизнь охранника, уверенно пойдет на поправку через пару дней? Разве это справедливо? Разве это правильно? Что, черт возьми, не так с этим мирозданием? 

На одно мгновение он позволил себе подумать о том, что мог бы исправить положение вещей, даже не врачебная халатность, просто промедление в несколько секунд – Джон позволил бы ему умереть, он не стал бы его спасать.

Вслед за мыслями пришло отвращение к себе. Он врач. Он давал клятву – не навреди. Что же он сейчас делает? Его не смог сломать Афганистан. Его не смог сломать Джим Мориарти. Он никогда так не поступит. Он не вправе вершить суд. Просто сейчас в нем слишком много боли. Слишком много злости, разочарования и бессилия, просто слишком велика его потеря.

***

Однажды к нему приехал Майкрофт. Было бы глупо предположить, что старший Холмс потеряет Джона из виду даже после того, как тот сменил место жительства, телефон и работу. 

Серый кардинал Британского правительства смотрелся крайне нелепо в скудно обставленной квартире на окраине Ист-Энда. Но если это не смущало его, почему это должно смущать Джона?  
Они едва ли перемолвились парой слов. Майкрофт сидел в кресле, удерживая в руке неизменный зонт, Джон стоял у окна, облокотившись на подоконник. Хороший психотерапевт? Нет, Майкрофт, не стоит беспокоиться.  
Ему не нужен ни врач, ни другая работа. Как жаль, что DVD, взятых в прокате на субботний вечер, недостаточно для счастья. 

\- Вы забросили блог, доктор. Разве летопись приключений моего брата не достойна финальной точки? - Он чуть поморщился, будто его опять беспокоил больной зуб. - Думаю, он бы хотел, чтобы Вы об этом написали – Шерлок всегда ненавидел незавершенность.

***

_Смирение._

В тот вечер Джон еще очень долго стоял у окна – ночь давно опустилась на улицы города, пошел редкий снег. Сколько времени уже прошло? Джон с удивлением вспомнил, что скоро Рождество… Почти год.

Он открыл ноутбук, загружая давно забытую страничку блога, и начал читать. 

Все дорогие воспоминания, все несказанные слова, утаенные признания, все, что поистрепалось временем и успело стереться из памяти, обрушилось на него с удвоенной силой. 

Кто сказал, что время лечит? 

Его душа кровоточила. Каждая улыбка, которую он вспоминал, каждый взгляд - все лишь усиливало горечь.

Если бы Джон был художником, он нарисовал бы сотни картин, воспроизвел бы все те мгновения, что запечатлелись в памяти, чтобы показать всему миру гений Шерлока Холмса. Чтобы показать настолько катастрофической, ужасающей был эта утрата. 

Но его единственным инструментом были слова. 

Джон глубоко вздохнул и набрал заголовок.

***

Жизнь шла своим чередом. Ну, во всяком случае, она не закончилась. И боль уже не похожа на саднящую рану - тихая, как кроткий огонек его надежды.

Как-то совершенно неожиданно наступила весна, и город ожил, будто проснулся от долгой спячки, и Джон постепенно оживал вместе с ним.  
Он часто гулял в Виктория-парке, покупал кофе, садился на лавочку и разглядывал прохожих. Ему хотелось забыться, раствориться в мостовых, в молодой зелени, в безмятежном смехе прохожих, оттаять хотя бы снаружи - пусть лед остается внутри, потому что этот долгожданный март был совсем другим - все его запахи и звуки, лужи и туманы, - Джон заново открывал для себя все его грани: каждый миллиметр потрескавшегося асфальта, несмелые лучи еще по-зимнему холодного солнца. 

Город был ему незнакомцем так долго, что сейчас они заново привыкали друг к другу.

Джон не забыл, да и не хотел забывать, потому что Шерлок был все еще жив, пускай только в его сердце.

***

_Возрождение._

Джон пытается открыть дверь квартиры - мучительно долго возится с замком, нагруженный пакетами с продуктами, которые так и норовят выпасть из рук, сковывают движения и ужасно мешают. Вступая в привычную для него тишину, Джон ошарашенно смотрит на человека, сидящего в кресле, застыв, будто громом пораженный. Он так крепко прижимает к себе пакеты, что баночка с маринадами выскальзывает и падает на пол, предсказуемо разбиваясь.

Шерлок сидит на кресле, обняв колени, и смотрит на него своими невозможными глазами.

\- Ты не сошел с ума, и это не галлюцинации - не устал, не употреблял наркотических веществ и психически здоров, чтобы там не говорил тебе очередной психиатр.

\- Значит... значит ты жив? - во рту пересохло, голос Джона был хриплым, и ему потребовалось прокашляться, чтобы сглотнуть комок в горле. 

\- Разумеется, - Шерлок нахмурился и отвел взгляд, словно раздражаясь от того, что ему приходилось повторять очевидное.

\- Хорошо. - Джон, наконец, позволил себе опустить пакеты и направился на кухню. В сторону кресла он старался даже не смотреть. 

Несмотря на кажущееся спокойствие, у него предательски дрожали руки. 

Все вокруг приобрело новые краски, словно кто-то увеличил резкость, и даже привычные движения требовали предельной концентрации: взять тряпку, опереться на стол, чтобы не упасть, сделать несколько медленных шагов.

\- Джон? - голос раздался неожиданно близко, он чуть не вздрогнул, но все же сохранил остатки самообладания - сердце стучало в каком-то бешеном ритме, и доктор чувствовал себя напрочь дезориентированным и каким-то потерянным. Привычные механические действия помогали ему сохранять рассудок - так легко и правильно сейчас было просто сосредоточиться на осколках.

\- Джон, у тебя шок, - чужая рука на предплечье жгла кожу раскаленным металлом, а боль в груди все нарастала, убивая ставшую такой привычной пустоту. В какой-то момент он понял, что отчаянно смеется, если, конечно, эти истерические всхлипы, что вырывались из груди, можно было принять за смех.

\- Серьезно? - он встал, бросая злосчастную тряпку, все еще сотрясаясь от смеха, Шерлок поднялся вслед за ним. - У меня шок?

Джон никак не мог заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза, сфокусировав взгляд на такой знакомой ключице, выглядывающей из-под ворота рубашки.  
\- Какой потрясающий пример дедукции! Полтора года с того момента, как ты исчез. Полтора чертовых года, Шерлок, я считал, что ты мертв. А теперь ты взламываешь мою квартиру, возвращаясь, как ни в чем не бывало и ожидаешь, что я предложу тебе чай?! - он не мог ничего поделать с тем, что голос сорвался на крик, что слова подготовленной так давно речи вылетели из головы, оставив лишь горький привкус разочарования.

\- Джон... - Шерлок приподнял его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. - Я не мог поступить иначе, иначе мы бы снова его упустили. Ты тоже был в опасности - ты должен был поверить и написать об этом. Люди Мориарти были повсюду.

Что-то щелкнуло в голове от этого имени, что-то, что наполнило его яростью и злым отчаянием за каждый окончившийся разочарованием день, за каждую мучительную секунду ожидания. Он вспомнил острую, слепящую боль потери, и если от истерзанного сердца еще хоть что-то оставалось, оно разбилось в этот самый миг, когда он встретил холодный непонимающий взгляд. 

В следующее мгновение Джон сжал кулак и с силой ударил его прямо в челюсть.

 

***

\- Пытаешься компенсировать эмоциональную боль физической? Предполагалось, что ты будешь рад моему возвращению. - Шерлок сидел на кресле, прижимая к скуле упаковку мороженой вырезки с видом оскорбленного достоинства. 

Вопрос был скорее риторическим, потому что привалившийся к стене Джон явно не собирался на него отвечать. За последний час он испытал такой спектр эмоций, что единственным оставшимся чувством была смертельная усталость. Раньше было острее, живее, его бросало то в жар, то в холод, а сейчас внутри было так пусто. Противно саднил кулак. 

Удивительно, но совесть его не мучила. Впрочем, выглядел Холмс не так уж плохо, во всяком случае, не хуже, чем после очередного дела: когда почти не ел и работал на пределе человеческих возможностей. Надо сказать, что фиолетовый синяк прекрасно смотрелся на его скуле. 

\- Предполагалось, что ты погиб во время взрыва, - услышав эти слова, Шерлок озадаченно нахмурился. Джон готов был поставить свой месячный заработок на то, что он сейчас обдумывает нелогичное поведение Джона и тонкости межличностного взаимодействия между людьми. - Значит, Мельбурн?

\- Да, Майкрофт помог мне тайно переправиться в Австралию. Видимо, твой блог все же способен принести практическую пользу - Джим действительно поверил в то, что я мертв. 

\- Майкрофт? - Джону стоило помнить, что нельзя верить политикам. Особенно, если они носят фамилию Холмс.

Чертов манипулятор. 

Он не знал, чему удивляться больше: тому, что старший Холмс так талантливо изображал скорбь и сочувствие, или тому, что Шерлок принял помощь от старшего брата?

\- Джон... Послушай, - голос Шерлока неуловимо изменился, в нем стали проскальзывать непривычные нотки сомнения, как будто детектив был не совсем уверен в правильности своих выводов. - Я... Я не думал, что все так повернется.

\- Что? Нет... - выдохнул Джон, - Ты знал обо всем, что со мной происходило, и не потрудился подать хотя бы знак?

Когда Джон представлял себе картину возвращения Шерлока, он и помыслить не мог, что будет испытывать такую ярость. Как же мерзко все-таки чувствовать себя марионеткой - подать телефон, приехать с другого конца города - простой многофункциональный инструмент, не задающий лишних вопросов, доверяющий безгранично.

Нет, это была последняя капля, все эти гениальные психи и высокопоставленные политики, какое право они имеют так играть с обычными людьми? Так играть с его, Джона, жизнью?

\- Конечно, я знал, - казалось, Холмс был раздражен поведением Джона и сложившейся ситуацией в целом - мир иррациональных человеческих эмоций - не та область, где социопаты обычно чувствуют себя уверенно.

\- Прекрасно, - доктор встал, направляясь к двери - Я понимаю, что ты не мог поступить иначе и не собираюсь требовать объяснений, но ты должен понять, Шерлок, все что произошло... Это слишком для меня. Поэтому сейчас тебе стоит уйти.

Он распахнул дверь, отводя взгляд.

\- Джон я тебя не понимаю. Ты хотел, чтобы я вернулся, только для того, чтобы…

\- Просто уходи.

\- Но..

\- Прямо сейчас. - бывали моменты, когда военное прошлое и офицерское звание Джона слишком явно отражалось в стальных нотках, проскальзывающих в голосе, в позе и выправке, в решительном взгляде - вот как сейчас. Видимо, Шерлок не решился спорить, он стремительно покинул квартиру, оставив после себя едва уловимый запах парфюма. Может, оно и к лучшему.

А Джон еще долго стоял, устало привалившись к открытой двери, слушая звуки, доносившиеся с улицы: машины проезжали мимо, люди продолжали смеяться и суетиться, где-то недалеко лаяла собака, к кому-то спешила скорая. 

В самом деле, с чего он решил, что все должно измениться только потому, что его с таким трудом построенный мир второй раз за полтора года был разрушен до основания одним и тем же человеком.

***

Первое сообщение разбудило его среди ночи.  
Джон потер глаза и потянулся за телефоном, промахнувшись мимо тумбочки и нащупав аппарат далеко не с первого раза.

"Комната остается за тобой. А миссис Хадсон все еще раздражающе разговорчива. - ШХ"

\- Просто великолепно... - доктор откинулся на подушку, бросив трубку на место, а затем и вовсе отвернулся к стене, накрывшись одеялом с головой. Он ждал его полтора года, в конце концов, пусть теперь Шерлок подождет хотя бы до утра.

Затем град смсок посыпался на него со всех сторон - по двадцать, а иногда и тридцать сообщений в день, в которых Шерлок делился результатами своих экспериментов или пространными наблюдениями, логическими выкладками, бессистемными размышлениями, а иногда довольно забавными высказываниями в адрес инспектора и его коллег. Особенное внимание, конечно, уделялось Андерсону и Донован, Джон даже проникся к ним смутным сочувствием - несмотря на то, что послания были довольно короткими, доктору не составило большого труда домыслить то, что оставалось за кадром.

Сначала он читал все входящие, затем начал удалять, не открывая. Создавалось впечатление, будто Шерлок пытается достигнуть максимального эффекта присутствия, или, в своей странной манере, стремится компенсировать Джону эти полтора года одиночества.

Правда, оставалась еще вероятность, что его аргументы были восприняты исключительно серьезно, и детектив просто не хочет заработать еще один синяк - для симметрии.

Джон начал отключать телефон на ночь, тем самым спровоцировав еще большую информационную активность в течение дня. Это становилось просто невыносимым, нужно было принять какие-то меры.

"Прекрати мне писать" - до этого доктор никогда не отвечал, но сейчас он просто не видел другого выхода.

Ответ пришел почти мгновенно:

"Ты запретил мне приходить. Других вариантов я не вижу. ШХ"

"И как долго это будет продолжаться?"

На самом деле вопрос был скорее риторический, потому что Шерлок Холмс ничего не делал наполовину. Интересно, насколько эти послания обогатили сотового оператора?

"Я пришел к выводу, что нам необходимо поговорить. ШХ"

Прямо таки капитан очевидность.

"Хорошо."

В конце концов, при личной встрече Джон будет иметь возможность придушить его собственными руками.

***

Парадоксально, Джон не питал иллюзий. Когда кэбмен вез его в промозглых сумерках по лабиринтам шумных лондонских улиц, он понимал, что, согласно теории вероятностей имени Шерлока Холмса, сегодня где-то на окраине Люишема было совершено преступление. И именно туда он и бросился - по указанному в смске адресу.

Джон не был уверен, что готов снова втянуться в расследования и сумасшедшие погони, не говоря уже о том, чтобы начать разговаривать с Шерлоком - в одну реку не войти дважды, разве не так говорили мудрецы? Кажется, он в очередной раз попался в ловушку собственного любопытства, так ловко расставленную детективом. Но стоит ли и дальше обманываться, если чувствуешь, как быстро бьется сердце от почти забытого острого предвкушения? И можно ли ненавидеть себя за подобную слабость? Тревожный звоночек, указывающий на явную склонность к саморазрушению.

И снова желтые ленты оцепления и полицейские мигалки, которые так вызывающе неуместно смотрятся на фоне всеобщей грязной серости.

Сейчас Джон чувствовал себя так же неуместно - вокруг было слишком много непривычной суеты. Впрочем, рядом с Шерлоком всегда чувствуешь себя глупо - он привык, вряд ли это когда-нибудь изменится.

Зачем он приехал? Стоять в нерешительности, не смея двинуться с места и пролезть под полицейское ограждение - все такое обыденное и непривычное одновременно - ни одного знакомого лица среди копошащихся, будто муравьи, констеблей и детективов.

\- Сэр, здесь не на что смотреть, уходите. - Джон озадаченно посмотрел на девушку-полицейского, до этого раздраженно говорившую что-то по рации, она, очевидно, приняла его за простого зеваку. В принципе, не так уж и далеко от истины.

\- Джон! - Лейстрад явно был приятно удивлен, заметив его. Закончив отдавать приказы двум констеблям, инспектор подошел, протягивая руку. - Бертрэм, все нормально. Рад тебя снова видеть.

Неприятный холод никак не желал проходить, просачиваясь под расстегнутую куртку, вызывая озноб - даже руки коченели. От крепкого рукопожатия и мягкой улыбки инспектора хотелось провалиться сквозь землю - выдержать понимающий взгляд было просто выше его сил - он не забыл, как на грани безумия был готов сорваться, как то требовал, то умолял не прекращать поиски, подключить еще людей, пока есть хотя бы призрачные шансы на удачу.  
А потом услышал тихое:  
\- Отпусти его, Джон.

Сейчас ему было мучительно неловко за свою несдержанность.

\- Где он? – ему было неуютно и стыдно и последнее, чего сейчас хотелось это снова выставлять себя на посмешище. Этакое дешевое шоу на радость жадной до зрелищ публике - удовольствие ниже среднего, как ни крути. Неудивительно, что вопрос Джона прозвучал без малейшего намека на энтузиазм.

Такая реакция озадачила Лейстрада, в его глазах мелькнуло любопытство, однако свои мысли инспектор благоразумно держал при себе.

\- Осматривает труп - еще более невыносим, чем обычно. Пойдем, я провожу. - Грег нервничал, это было заметно - то, как он приподнял воротник, защищаясь от пронизывающего северного ветра, то, как отводил взгляд. Видимо, произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее - что-то, что смогло шокировать даже видавшего виды инспектора.

Рука онемела и еле заметно дрожала. Нервы? Очень не хватало забытой дома трости - за полтора года Джон успел к ней привыкнуть - особенно сейчас, в повисшем неловком молчании, под испытующим взглядом Лейстрада, он чувствовал острую необходимость в этой, во всех смыслах, точке опоры.

\- Знаешь, хорошо, что ты здесь, боюсь, он сведет моих людей с ума. Вообще невозможно работать. Господи... Какого черта?! Шерлок! - Было видно, что инспектор подавил в себе желание выругаться ценой нечеловеческих усилий. - Ты уничтожишь мне все улики!

\- Все существенные улики уже успели затоптать твои иди... идиоты, - он как раз снимал одноразовые перчатки, когда поднял взгляд и заметил Джона. - Ты все-таки приехал.

\- Ты не оставил мне выбора, - доктор переминался с ноги на ногу - вся его решимость куда-то испарилась.

Здесь и сейчас, на месте преступления, в окружении толпы полицейских, Джон вдруг очень остро осознал, что Шерлок действительно жив.  
Не бесплотный призрак, посетивший его квартиру, не шальная галлюцинация. И если раньше доктор боялся поверить, списывая все на свое безумие - а ведь были мгновения обострений и ремиссий, когда он был особенно к нему близок, оказываясь практически на краю, то сейчас понимание обрушилось со всей силой ударной волны, почти выбивая почву из-под ног.

Живой.

Такой до боли, до щемящей нежности, настоящий.

Джон смотрит на темные волосы, тонкую шею, легкий румянец на щеках и трогательный, покрасневший от холода, кончик носа.  
Ему бы почувствовать облегчение, но оно никак не приходит.

И теперь так страшно вдруг просто протянуть руку, дотронуться до знакомого сукна кашемирового пальто, согреть холодные тонкие пальцы... Он замечает темные круги и еще большую, чем обычно бледность кожи, горящие, как в лихорадке глаза.

Доктор чувствует себя неуютно под пристальным изучающим взглядом - какие выводы Шерлок сейчас для себя сделал? Что смог прочитать по его лицу или походке? Доктор нахмурился, будто от внезапной раздражающей боли, которую никак не получалось проигнорировать, и нервно облизнул губы.

\- Как продвигается расследование? - осторожно спрашивает Джон, такой вопрос кажется сейчас наиболее безопасным.

Холмс щурится - не то чтобы его смятение осталось незамеченным, скорее Шерлок просто подчинился правилам игры, соглашаясь действовать именно в таком привычном для скучных человеческих мозгов медленном ритме.

\- Сначала я хочу, чтобы ты осмотрел тело.

Они стояли у какого-то заброшенного ангара, довольно ветхого на вид, но тем не менее, прочно стоящего. Те окна, что он успел заметить, были занавешены изнутри какими-то покрывалами. Входная дверь протестующе скрипнула, и Шерлок пропустил его вперед в длинную темную комнату.

Мерзкое местечко.

Джон щелкнул выключатель при входе - не работает, единственным источником моргающего света в комнате был работающий без звука телевизор.

Вокруг стоял ужасный кислый запах гнили, который смешивался с липким запахом желчи, пыли и влажных испарений, и чего-то еще - сладкого и терпкого - так разлагается человеческая плоть. Нестерпимо хотелось зажать нос или задержать дыхание.

Ветер снаружи свистел и завывал, будто нагнетая обстановку, а светловолосая ведущая телешоу беззвучно смеялась, наверное, удачной шутке собеседника, вроде, какого-то то ли политика, то ли актера - доктор никак не мог вспомнить где он уже видел это лицо.

\- Это отвратительно... - чтобы произнести эти слова потребовалось сделать вдох, о чем он тут же начал сожалеть - внутренности скрутило судорогой, хорошо, что он сегодня не позавтракал - вообще-то за время врачебной практики, да и на войне, он много чего повидал и никогда не был брезгливым, но этот запах кружил голову, почти осязаемо ложился на плечи вязкой тяжестью.

Шерлок же стоял рядом, как ни в чем не бывало, будто вообще не замечал последствий трупного разложения - его привычное холодное спокойствие помогло Джону собраться - в конце концов, он видел и не такое - и он смог, наконец, оглядеться - все свободное пространство вокруг было заполнено полками, заставленными стройными рядами банок с консервами, казалось, до самого потолка, пластиковые пакеты, бутылки и бутылочки самых разных размеров - будто продовольственный склад на случай ядерной войны.

И тут он увидел человека, сидевшего за столом, точнее его силуэт - было слишком мало света, а тот, что исходил от фонаря, выхватывал из сумрака лишь непонятные фрагменты. Первое, что бросилось в глаза - это был огромный и очень толстый мужчина с жирными мясистыми руками - наверное, фунтов четыреста, не меньше, его грузное тело еле помещалось на стуле.

\- Боже... - едва смог выдохнуть Джон, приближаясь. Это было действительно ужасно: вереницы вздувшихся голубых вен покрывали посиневшую спину и массивные плечи, а голова была погружена в огромную тарелку с остатками еды. И только тут он обратил внимание, что весь стол был заставлен такими же тарелками, завален огрызками и полупустыми банками, на которых мародерствовали тараканы - как пир во время чумы - зрелище было просто тошнотворным.

\- Тело, Джон. Мне нужно, чтобы ты осмотрел тело, - спокойно сказал Шерлок, протягивая пару резиновых перчаток. Ему, наверное, пришлось повторить это дважды - доктор стоял в состоянии оцепенения, и никак не мог охватить картину целиком, все время фокусируясь на мелочах: шестичасовые новости по телевизору, грязная, потрескавшаяся от времени ножка стула, которую выхватил свет от фонаря детектива.

\- Возможно, обтурационная асфиксия или рефлекторная остановка сердца, – прокашлявшись, начал доктор, натягивая перчатки, и с трудом переключился на голову, осматривая отвисшие щеки и жировые складки у основания шеи, подсвечивая себе фонарем. Он старался вести себя спокойно и собрано, но оставаться равнодушным к подобному действу было почти невозможно, - смерть наступила не более суток назад.

\- Взгляни на его руки.

Джон аккуратно приподнял кончик грязной скатерти и замер - распухшие руки и ноги трупа были связаны колючей проволокой, она так сильно впивалась в кожу, что образовались кровоподтеки.

\- Кто мог сделать такое?!

\- Вопрос в том, Джон, зачем это нужно было делать. - Шерлок внимательно смотрел на доктора, от такого пристального взгляда хотелось поежиться.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то просто закормил его до смерти? - даже мысль о таком была отвратительна, но не намного ужасней, того, что их окружало.

\- Пойдем, больше здесь не на что смотреть.

Они выходили из ангара, и Джон с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью, стараясь изгнать этот ужасный запах. Ему хотелось убраться отсюда поскорее и, желательно, как можно дальше.

Да уж, он не завидует ребятам из лаборатории, которым придется доставлять это тело в морг.

\- Ты обратил внимание на синяки на его виске? Как будто к нему с силой прижимали дуло пистолета. Кто-то просто заставлял его есть, пока он не умер. Это могло длиться часов двенадцать, потом у него распухло горло, и он потерял сознание. Вопрос в том, зачем? Можно было просто застрелить, но нет, его терпеливо откармливали, - значит, сам процесс доставлял ему удовольствие. Что тут за мотив? - они вышли на дорогу, и Шерлок поднял руку, останавливая такси. - Ты голоден? У нас есть немного времени, прежде чем можно будет получить результаты вскрытия.

\- Издеваешься, да? - нервно усмехнулся Джон, - Вряд ли я еще какое-то время смогу думать о еде без немедленного желания распрощаться со своим желудком.

\- В таком случае, на Бейкер-стрит, пожалуйста.

***  
Результаты вскрытия Лейстрад принес им лично через несколько часов - пластмассовая лабораторная баночка с белым стикером, три продолговатых кусочка пластика, извлеченных из желудка жертвы:

\- Похоже, ему это скормили. Никаких отпечатков. Должен признаться, давно не видел такого зверства, - судя по покрасневшим глазам, инспектор не спал уже вторые сутки. Джон чувствовал себя не лучше.

Шерлок перехватил ее цепкими пальцами, и, вытащив один из них, принялся его рассматривать. Затем, очевидно, сделав какие-то выводы, бросил баночку доктору со словами:

\- Джон, ты должен еще раз туда съездить.

Доктор даже не собирался спорить - это просто не имело смысла; раньше Шерлок делился своими выводами, озвучивал рассуждения, сейчас же он просто закрылся в себе, раздавая указания направо и налево, как будто люди вокруг только и годны на то, чтобы исполнять его распоряжения. В принципе, Джон догадывался, что Холмс действительно так считал - его окружают идиоты, которые смотрят на мир широко закрытыми глазами, слушают, но не слышат, и ничего вокруг не замечают.

Так было всегда, и в этом не было ничего удивительного, только раньше Шерлок не считал Джона одним из этого большинства. Осознание этого факта неожиданно неприятно кольнуло сердце.

Джон никогда не считал Шерлока чем-то совершенным. Скорее наоборот - Холмс был настолько далек от совершенства, насколько это вообще возможно - эгоистичный, равнодушный, холодный, он ни во что не ставил других людей: Майкрофта, Молли, Лейстрада - людей, которым он был далеко не безразличен.

Видимо, и от Джона он ожидал чего-то подобного - в мире Шерлока Холмса люди не испытывают алогичных привязанностей и не пишут имена нерожденных дочерей в предсмертной агонии.

Только как объяснить, что после его исчезновения Джону будто сделали лоботомию души, что он не был готов еще раз пройти через подобное, не хотел медленно умирать каждый чертов раз, когда Шерлок снова исчезнет в погоне за своими химерами?

Но снова отпустить его он тоже не мог, только не сейчас. Что делать дальше, Джон не знал, но каждая минута промедления лишь расширяла и углубляла образовавшуюся пропасть, существование которой все видели, но никто не хотел признавать. Они делали вид, что все нормально. Они делали вид, что ничего не происходит, что все по-прежнему, меж тем все вокруг стремительно менялось.

Доктор вспомнил свою тихую пустую квартиру, которую ему уже год как не удается нормально обжить...

***

Это было намного хуже, чем воспоминания, мало того, пришлось проникать на опечатанную полицией территорию. 

Было видно, что эксперты здесь уже поработали: свет так и не починили, зато оставили тускло горящий торшер. 

\- Что я должен тут найти? - тихо сказал он, просто чтобы прогнать это жуткое ощущение затаившейся тишины, которое вызывало мурашки по коже. 

Он обреченно вздохнул, скользя задумчивым взглядом по исцарапанной поверхности стола и серым, обшарпанным стенам, медленно оборачиваясь, пока не увидел старый маленький холодильник - реликт прошедшей эпохи послевоенной индустрии. Краска на нем местами облупилась, открывая ржавые эрозийные пятна. 

Джон рассматривал содержимое полок - никаких сюрпризов, кроме ужасного запаха, во всяком случае, никаких голов на средней полке или отрубленных пальцев в масленке - вполне себе обычные продукты: заплесневелый сыр, какой-то йогурт, полупустая бутылка кетчупа и открытая упаковка сливок...

\- Что за черт? - он уже хотел закрыть дверцу, когда заметил их - три ровные борозды на полу у ножки холодильника, как будто его немного передвинули, а потом вернули на место. Сердце застучало быстрее, и когда Джон нащупал в кармане лабораторную баночку и достал оттуда кусочек пластмассы, он уже знал, что она точно ляжет на эту борозду. Так и есть. 

Холодильник поддался не сразу, пришлось ощутимо налечь, чтобы сдвинуть с места эту здоровенную махину, когда на стене он увидел надпись и пришпиленную иглой записку. 

"ЧРЕВОУГОДИЕ" - жирными буквами по стене, Джон даже не хотел думать, чем именно они были сделаны. Он несколько раз сфотографировал надпись на телефон и отправил Шерлоку, а записку аккуратно снял и убрал в карман - вот, он уже крадет улики с места преступления - затем со скрипом задвинул холодильник на место.

Звук входящего сообщения, который особенно громко прозвучал в тишине, чуть не довел его до инсульта.

"Еще одно убийство. Встретимся дома через час. ШХ"

Его не надо было просить дважды - было слишком жутко, чтобы Джон был согласен задержаться тут еще хоть на минуту - за час он как раз успеет добраться. 

Только в такси, по дороге на Бейкер-стрит, доктор подумал, что слово "дом" в сообщении он воспринял до странности однозначно.

***

Следующее убийство было совершено в Сити - почти центр города; известный адвокат Эллая Томпсон был найден мертвым в своем пентхаусе. И снова никаких отпечатков. 

Скандальные обстоятельства дела невозможно было и дальше скрывать от прессы - инспектору пришлось пойти на утомительную пресс-конференцию, иначе его бы просто разорвали на части. 

Когда Джон вошел, он застал детектива в кресле в своей излюбленной позе, из-под закатанного рукава рубашки виднелось бежевое полукружие никотинового пластыря, второй располагался чуть ниже, на предплечье.

На кофейном столике были разложены черно-белые фотографии с места преступления. Джон взял первую попавшуюся из неаккуратной стопки и в замешательстве перевел взгляд на Шерлока - большими буквами прямо на светлом ковре в центре комнаты было написано "ЖАДНОСТЬ". Он взял следующую - тело убитого изогнулось в какой-то немыслимой позе. Крупным планом - рана справа в области живота и окровавленный нож, зажатый в единственной свободной руке.

\- Что ты нашел? - голос детектива звучал глухо, как будто он был в полудреме.

Джон протянул ему записку:

\- Это было на стене за холодильником.

\- Труден путь из ада к свету? - детектив бросил записку на стол к стопке фотографий, и снова закрыл глаза. 

\- Джон Мильтон, «Потерянный рай».

Шерлок нахмурился. Доктор неверяще уставился на него.

\- Только не говори мне, что ты не читал! 

\- Я в состоянии воспользоваться google, спасибо, - сказал он, протягивая руку, - Подай мне телефон.

Джон закатил глаза, подавляя в себе желание запустить в Шерлока BlackBerry - как можно этого не знать? Знания Холмса в литературе практически стремятся к нулю. Но Мильтон? Его же в колледже читают!

\- Чревоугодие, жадность, уныние, гнев, гордыня, похоть... - терпеливо начал Джон.

\- ... и зависть. Да, да, я уже понял, - Шерлок поднял глаза от экрана телефона, довольно улыбаясь. - Итак, у нас серийный убийца. Причем убийца с воображением. Превосходно!

Доктор устало потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и направился на кухню, чтобы заварить кофе - кажется, им предстояла долгая ночь.

***

Как же невыносимо хотелось спать, под веки будто насыпали песка, не говоря уже о том, что Джон чуть не вывихнул себе челюсть, зевая.

Шерлок лежал на диване, изредка подавая признаки жизни в виде недовольного бормотания и стука клавиш.

Доктор встал и, потягиваясь, направился к окну. Наступило холодное хмурое утро. Город просыпался: редкие машины, первые сонные прохожие, спешащие на работу, газетчики, раскладывающие свежую прессу. 

Сколько они уже так сидят?

Ему казалось, что целую вечность - вечность, изрядно сдобренную кислым кофе и никотиновыми пластырями. 

Он уже давно не понимал, что именно читает. Смысл слов, казалось, терялся где-то по дороге, буквы сливались в сумбурную бессмысленную массу, и к одному и тому же предложению приходилось возвращаться дважды, а то и трижды.

Если ему в ближайшее время не удастся выключиться хотя бы на пару часов, то он просто заснет стоя, как полковая лошадь.

В голове вертелись строки из Книги Притчей, трудов Фомы Аквинского и отрывков "Божественной комедии" Данте. Они перерыли целую гору литературы, в которой хотя бы мельком затрагивалась тема семи смертных грехов.

\- Я больше так не могу.

Пальцы, порхавшие над клавиатурой, на мгновение замерли. Он что, сказал это вслух?

_Не могу больше делать вид, что ничего не происходит._

_Тонуть в этой напряженной тишине._

Джон так устал. Смертельно устал. Глаза слезились, голова раскалывалась. Ему просто нужно немного поспать, хотя бы час, ненадолго закрыть глаза...

_Земную жизнь пройдя до половины,  
Я очутился в сумрачном лесу,  
Утратив правый путь во тьме долины. _

_Уныние?_  
Обида и безнадежность - он испил эту горькую чашу до дна.

 _Гордыня._  
Неужели все дело в этом?  
 _Мне так хочется, чтобы ты понял._

 _Гнев?_  
Да, он был зол на Шерлока, и не был уверен, что сможет через это переступить.  
Джон чувствовал себя вывернутым наизнанку.

 _Жадность._  
Как бы он хотел все бросить. Как бы хотел больше никогда не отпускать.

_Не помню сам, как я вошел туда,  
Настолько сон меня опутал ложью... _

\- Ты считаешь, что сейчас подходящее время для подобного разговора? - детектив захлопнул крышку ноутбука и посмотрел на Джона, запрокинув голову.

\- А тебе кажется, что можно найти более подходящее? - он воспринимал реальность будто через толщу воды, давящей на лёгкие, с задержкой в несколько секунд, а собственный голос казался гулким эхом.

Холмс раздраженно фыркнул.

\- До тебя никак не дойдет, да? Как ты считаешь, когда я говорил, что это был единственный выход, то на самом деле имел в виду, что он был одним из нескольких? Тебе стоит уточнить значение этого слова в словаре. Единственный, Джон, других вариантов просто не существовало! - он вскочил с дивана, переступая через журнальный столик, и подошел почти вплотную. 

Джон уже успел забыть, насколько Шерлоку было наплевать на чужое личное пространство.

\- Или ты думаешь, что это доставляло мне удовольствие? Наблюдать, как ты часами смотришь в окно, ходишь по квартире, словно тень? Единственный, Джон, - это значит всего один.

Шерлок стоял совсем близко, от него исходило приятное, согревающее тепло.

Джон думает: интересно, губы Холмса такие же теплые на вкус?

_Похоть._  
 _Кажется, док, ты сходишь с ума._

***

Джон с угрюмым видом шел по улице, засунув руки в карманы. Последнее время он стал слишком агрессивен в том, что касалось собственных взглядов - вот и сейчас, слов не было, зато желание наглядно объяснить Холмсу ход своих мыслей было почти непреодолимым, именно поэтому он ушел. Нужно было допросить жену Томпсона - не просто полезный повод уйти - Шерлока вдруг стало слишком много, до головокружения, и именно в тот момент, когда доктор привык совсем без него обходиться. 

Он отвык от поиска скрытых смыслов, от чтения между строк и постоянных недомолвок, будто скованный по рукам и ногам чужими неоправданными ожиданиями, привязанный к столбу с ворохом сухого хвороста под ногами. Одно неосторожное слово, любая искра, и он заживо сгорит на этом костре.

Джон думает, что ненавидит Лондон с его изменчивой погодой, катастрофами, терактами и убийствами, которые даже для него становятся скучной статистикой. 

Как черный утренний кофе - вредный и довольно мерзкий на вкус, но такой необходимый. 

Джон думает, что не смог бы жить ни в каком другом городе. Или...

\- Джон? Джон Уотсон?

Он оборачивается, пытаясь узнать человека, который машет ему с другого конца улицы.

\- Генри? - выдыхает он и щурится, пытаясь понять, не обознался ли.

***

Шерлок анализирует. 

У убийцы должна быть цель, иначе ради чего все это представление? Искупление? Чушь, не та мотивация. Слишком мало зацепок, слишком много важных мелочей. 

Он стоит у окна, мимо мелькают прохожие, спешат по своим будничным делам. Ему нужно сосредоточиться. Раньше Джон помогал ему в этом, но теперь...  
Все эти люди разных рас и слоев, портовые рабочие, банковские клерки - совершенно не похожие друг на друга, но такие одинаковые. Миллионы, миллиарды подробностей и деталей, которые он замечает, на которые он вынужден отвлекаться - все это просто сводит его с ума, раздражает. 

Джону всегда удавалось сгладить эту действительность так, чтобы он не боялся точки невозвращения. Что-то в нем открывало Шерлоку новые грани в самых обыденных, казалось, вещах, что-то, чего он всегда искал, но никогда не умел найти. 

Шерлок что-то упустил, он прекрасно понимает это. 

Шерлок помнит: он считал дни, недели, месяцы до возвращения. Просматривал отчеты Майкрофта - время текло слишком медленно, а Джона нельзя было выпускать из поля зрения, поэтому он работал на пределе, и даже больше, чтобы уничтожить Мориарти раз и навсегда. Он рвался назад, ведь в Лондоне у него осталось незаконченное дело. 

Ему казалось, что он все предусмотрел.

_— Я выжгу твое сердце._  
— Из проверенных источников известно, что у меня его нет.  
— Мы оба знаем, что это не совсем правда. 

И надрывный лающий смех Джима, удивление на его лице было почти комичным, и все же...  
Три убийства.  
Шерлок видит, как на улице останавливается полицейская машина.  
Четыре.

Он оборачивается, хватая пальто, встречая инспектора уже на лестнице. Шерлок опять цепляется за детали - Лейстред чисто выбрит, но рубашка вчерашняя - ночевал на работе и сразу сорвался на место происшествия, спал на офисных стульях - рука постоянно тянется к шее.

\- Кто эксперт?

\- Я отослал Андерсона. Где Джон?

\- Он опрашивает жену Томпсона. Я поймаю такси. 

Сейчас не время думать о Джоне: сосед и без того занимает все его мысли. 

***

Это был шумный клуб, Шерлок прекрасно знаком с такими, где ни хозяева, ни гости не обременяют себя лишними вопросами, главное лишь заплатить деньги и не создавать неприятностей. Свой круг, который решает проблемы внутренними силами, не допуская на территорию чужаков.

Они прошли через темную главную залу, мимо констеблей, которые опрашивали свидетелей, то поднимаясь, то опускаясь по узкой лестнице, чтобы попасть в задние комнаты. 

Средняя дверь и бурая кровь, которой было написано слово "ПОХОТЬ" большими жирными буквами, уже успела высохнуть.

Вокруг было столько крови, что даже криминалисты не смогли затоптать все улики. Дешевые простыни и матрац были пропитаны ею насквозь.

\- Снимите это с меня! Снимите! Сними, пожалуйста, снимите это! - мужчина кричал, бился в истерике, пока констебли пытались освободить его и снять наручники. Тридцать пять лет, практикующий юрист, женат, двое детей, о своих пристрастиях жене не рассказывает, услугами этого заведения пользуется регулярно.

\- Выведите его! Донован, выведи его отсюда! - инспектор пытался перекричать музыку, которая почти оглушала, отдаваясь децибелами баса где-то внутри. Им срочно нужен врач и седативы. Лейстред устало спрятал лицо в ладонях, в который раз за сегодня пожалев об отсутствии Джона.

***

\- Он спросил, женат ли я, - мужчина заикался, его била крупная дрожь. - Потом я увидел у него в руках пистолет...

\- Где была девушка? - Лейстред уже третий раз задавал этот вопрос, но не услышал ни одного внятного ответа.

\- Кто? - он стискивал края оранжевого одеяла так сильно, что побелели кончики пальцев.

\- Девушка! Где была девушка?

Шерлок стоял за зеркальной стеной комнаты для допросов, сложив пальцы и внимательно слушая. Допрос администратора и охранника был почти бесполезен. Администратор еще не успел запомнить всех постоянных клиентов в лицо. К нему подошел мужчина, вел себя совершенно нормально, расплатился наличными, оставил щедрые чаевые - ничего необычного.  
 _С сумкой? Да они все приходят сюда с сумками, некоторые даже с чемоданами. Я просто делал свою работу._

\- Она сидела на кровати...

\- Кто ее связал? Ты или он? - инспектор уже не выпытывал информацию, он почти кричал.

\- У него был пистолет... Он... Он... Он все устроил... Меня за-за-заставил... это надеть, а потом сказал... И я... И я... У него был пистолет... И я... О, Боже!

Инспектор зашел к ним в комнату, через прозрачное стекло было видно, как два констебля уводят подозреваемого. Лейстред выглядел так, будто сам только что подвергся допросу с пристрастием, под глазами залегли синие круги, белки были покрасневшими и воспаленными. 

\- Что думаешь?

\- Это очевидно. Их наказывали так же, как наказали предыдущих жертв. С той разницей, что трупам больше повезло - а этому парню придется до конца жизни глотать успокоительное, пока он окончательно не слетит с катушек. 

\- А орудие убийства?

Шерлок держит в руках полароидный снимок. Тело он осмотрел еще на месте преступления, фото только подтвердит его выводы: длинный нож держался на кожаных ремнях, которые крепились на бедрах. Внутренности девушки были практически вспороты изнутри. Он просто заставил того парня одеть это, а потом засунул ему в глотку пистолет и... 

\- Он не мог купить нечто подобное, но магазины сценических костюмов часто принимают заказы от частных лиц - для закрытых выступлений. Следовательно, орудие убийства изготовлялось по заказу, очевидно, по готовому эскизу. Опасные секс-игрушки из стали и кожи. Мастера обычно вывешивают на сайте свои "особенные" работы, а значит, все, что нам нужно - просмотреть их архивы за последние пару дней.

***

В голове будто били в барабаны. Боль начиналась где-то справа, но постепенно распространялась дальше, заставляя его вернуться в сознание.

Джон нехотя открывает глаза и ждет, пока предметы обретут четкие контуры и перестанут покачиваться перед его глазами.

\- Доброе утро.

Джон видит только стены, облицованные грязным белым кафелем, жужжащие лампы накаливания, которые освещают комнату холодным неровным светом.

Он видит видеокамеру, мигающую красной лампочкой записи, которая сфокусирована на нем, и свое собственное изображение, которое выводится на экран небольшого монитора. Картинка черно-белая, совсем как те фотографии, разбросанные по столу в их гостиной, Джон замечает, что она отстает буквально на пару секунд. 

Боль пульсирует, его мутит, но это терпимо. Джон чувствует, как в запястья, связанные за спиной, впивается что-то острое, и каждая попытка пошевелиться только усиливает давление. Он с силой сжимает челюсти и закрывает глаза, просто чтобы собраться, просто чтобы _почувствовать._

Джон смотрит на человека, стоящего напротив, за объективом. Генри Кенсингтон невозмутимо помешивает чай в одноразовом стаканчике - то аккуратно вытаскивает чайный пакетик, то медленно погружает его обратно. Поднимает. Опускает.

Как сильно отличается этот неприметный мужчина от солдата, которого помнил доктор. 

Джон замечает разбросанные рядом фотографии - он и Шерлок, снимки сделаны на улице второпях, исподтишка, некоторые немного смазанные из-за движения, другие, наоборот, очень четкие - лица крупным планом, и, совсем недавние - доктор видит себя без сознания, голова чуть склонилась на бок, руки заведены за спинку стула. 

\- Говорят, ад объят серым пламенем, но для меня им стал Лондон, чьи дороги вымощены намерениями благими и дурными… * 

Генри говорит тихо и спокойно, почти умиротворенно, его веки чуть прикрыты, будто он сосредоточен на чем-то бесконечно далеком. 

\- Ты поэтому людей вырезаешь? - сипло выдыхает Джон. Воздух в комнате тяжелый, влажный, будто концентрированный. Он чувствует, как покрывается липкой испариной, как трудно дается каждый следующий вдох.

\- Когда хочешь, чтобы тебя услышали, мало просто похлопать по плечу. Их надо бить молотком - только тогда на тебя обратят внимание, - его ответ ровный, вдумчивый, безэмоциональный. - Я просто делаю свою работу, сержант, так же как и ты. 

\- Ты убивал невинных людей.

\- Невинных? Это что, какая-то шутка? Ты же видел то животное - он и на ногах-то не стоял. Если бы ты увидел его, когда сам ешь, то не смог бы доесть до конца. А адвокат? Тебе бы следовало сказать мне спасибо. Этот человек делал деньги на лжи, защищая насильников, воров и убийц... - пламенная речь распаляла его все больше и больше, и теперь он почти кричал, сжимая в руках пластиковый стаканчик, равнодушия как не бывало, горячий чай проливается ему на руки, заливает пол, оседая грязными разводами.

\- ... убийц, таких как ты сам? 

\- А женщина? Такая гадкая внутри, что не смогла бы жить, если бы не ее физическая красота. Шлюха и разносчица заразы! - эхо этого голоса долетает до него как будто издалека. Комната снова начала покачиваться, это почти неуловимо, но Джон точно видит, он чувствует, как противоположная стена то приближается, то удаляется, и фотографий становится все больше и больше... Он вспоминает снимки, раскиданные по полу в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, ему кажется, что ими увешаны все стены, покрыты все поверхности, тысячи и тысячи черно-белых фотографий, которых становится все больше, только на них совсем другие лица - лица его сослуживцев, лица Гарриет, Сары и миссис Хадсон, Шерлока и Майка, бедняжки Молли, они похожи на сломанных кукол, истерзанных, изуродованных, но это кажется таким красивым, и темные пятна крови вокруг них выглядят почти черными...

И вдруг все прекращается.  
 _Стоп._  
Снова жужжание и серый свет ламп.  
Стук собственного сердца где-то в горле.  
 _Выдох._

\- Только в этом гнилом мире можно сказать, что эти люди невинны. И сказать это всерьез. Вот в чем проблема. Мы видим грех на каждом углу и в каждом доме. И мы терпим это, потому что это привычно. Я просто подаю пример, головоломку, которую потом будут изучать и последуют моему примеру, - он почти выплевывает эти слова в лицо Джону, зло и мстительно, почти задыхается, грудь резко вздымается под заношенной рубашкой. Он и не рассчитывает победить. Но его взгляд непоколебим - это взгляд уверенного в своей правоте человека.

Джон чувствует, как прошлое возвращается к нему липким воздухом, холодным потом и этим взглядом, его ночными кошмарами - женщины, мужчины и даже дети, те, кто пытался пробраться на базу, прячась в темноте ночи, те, кто был готов принести себя в жертву ради _цели_. 

Он видит, что кончики пальцев у Генри перебинтованы - грязный бинт размотался кое-где, открывая пятна подсохшей бурой крови. На месте убийств не было найдено никаких отпечатков.

Он вспоминает, каким замкнутым и нелюдимым этот парень был на службе, его холодный решительный взгляд фанатика, который первым рвался в бой, будто вел свое личное сражение против неверных, какой-то крестовый поход.

В роте над ним часто подшучивали, но рядовой Кенсингтон реагировал удивительно равнодушно, почти смиренно, пока однажды не избил солдата до полусмерти. Он тогда будто обезумел, их едва разняли.

Невиданное дело в их части - это мог бы быть громкий скандал, но дело быстро замяли - Генри отдали под военный трибунал и, кажется, признали психически неуравновешенным. Ходили слухи, что его заперли в какой-то лечебнице, но Джон не уточнял - да и как он мог, когда здесь, в забытом всеми богами раскаленном Кандагаре, умирали его люди?

Он вспомнил, как за несколько дней до этого, во время одного из дежурств, они разговорились, и Кенсингтон много говорил ему о Боге, о том, что люди уже давно мертвы, и это казалось Джону таким неуместным там, посреди терракотовых пустынь Афганистана, где единственным средством связи была старая рация, где ловкие руки военного хирурга отвоевывали у смерти еще одну жизнь. Бог? Они рассчитывали только на себя. Каждый выживает как умеет - доктор не мог его осуждать, он лишь усмехнулся. Они все там были немного сумасшедшие, засыпанные песками, потерянные во времени. 

Но Генри вспылил, кричал что-то о мужеложстве и грехе, о том, что этот мир прогнил до основания. Джон только философски пожал плечами, мол, у каждого свой путь - кто мы такие, чтобы судить.

\- Ты не Мессия.

 _Открой глаза._  
У твоих ног кроваво-красные воды Аргандаба.  
Бескрайние поля и яркое, как ксеноновая лампа, солнце.

\- Я никогда не считал себя особенным. Исключение - то, что я делаю, моя работа. 

_Открой глаза._  
И ты бежишь вдоль лабиринтов грязных улиц сквозь промозглый туман.  
Ты дышишь смогом и пронизывающим насквозь ветром.

Шорохи сухой травы. Полицейские сирены.  
 _Закрой глаза._

\- Если твою руку вели, разве не странно, что ты получаешь от этого удовольствие? Это не слишком похоже на мученичество...

Джон. _Джон._

Он слышал, как хлопнула дверь, заставив комнату содрогнуться. Трещины поползли по стенам черной паутиной, поглощая все вокруг.

 _Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'entrate._ **

[* перефразированная цитата Вальтера Скотта]  
[**"Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий" - надпись на вратах Ада. Данте Алигьери (1265—1321),«Божественная комедия» («Ад», песнь 3)]

***

Шерлок держит в руках желтый клочок бумаги: "Генри Кенсингтон". Инспектор уже пробивает имя по базам Скотланд-Ярда.

"Джон, я нашел его. Жду тебя в Ярде. ШХ"

***

\- Ты уверен? - они поднимаются по широкой мраморной лестнице на третий этаж. 

Шерлок хмурится. Его имя стояло на распечатке платежа, это он оплатил заказ, конечно, он уверен, ему просто нужно увидеть этого человека. 

Нужная дверь находится в самом конце коридора, рядом с огромным окном с надписью "пожарный выход".

\- Его нет дома, - Шерлок кивает на уголок белого конверта, торчащего из-под двери. А затем оборачивается, услышав шаги по лестнице, замечая, как инспектор достает пистолет.

Мужчина выходит из-за угла, в его руках большой бумажный пакет. Он смотрит на инспектора, смотрит на Шерлока и покачивается, делая шаг назад, а затем срывается с места, бросая пакет на пол. Продукты падают, банки с глухим стуком катятся по плитке пола, Шерлок срывается с места вслед за мужчиной. Лестничные ступени мелькают под ногами, быстро, еще быстрее, он бежит, поворачивая в коридор на втором этаже, слышит хлопок двери - Генри ворвался в какую-то квартиру. Шерлок бежит за ним, инспектор что-то кричит ему вслед, но он не может отвлекаться, не может упустить, оглушенный азартом погони.

Он забегает в боковую квартиру, распахивая дверь, слышит крики, минуя холл, прямиком в ванную - там должно быть окно, у всех местных зданий почти одинаковая планировка. Так и есть, Генри уже спустился по пожарной лестнице и теперь перебегает на другую сторону улицы, стараясь смешаться с толпой. 

Шерлок зол, он просто в ярости - как они могли его упустить!

\- Черт! - он старается отдышаться. Слишком долго жать ордера на обыск квартиры, убийца может уйти. Шерлок разворачивается, почти врезаясь в инспектора, который следом за ним вбежал в ванную комнату. Если лицо Кенсингтона будет красоваться в новостях, он заляжет на дно, этого нельзя допустить - громкие мысли Лейстреда мешают сосредоточиться, ему нужно подняться назад, в квартиру. Слишком мало данных, ему нужно больше деталей.

Ему нужен Джон. Шерлок достает телефон.

Сообщение не доставлено.

Он набирает номер.

"Аппарат вызываемого абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети".

Шерлок замирает, рука с телефоном медленно опускается.  
Это не логично.  
Джон не подходит под описание жертвы - он не святой, нет, но...  
Шерлок Холмс верит в себя и в логику. Он прекрасно знает, что люди везде оставляют следы - платежи кредиток, карточки метро и даже талончики на бензин - просто нужно их увидеть, нужно их прочитать.  
Это почти абсурдно, что-то не сходится, если только...  
Шерлок Холмс не верит в совпадения. У него уже был шанс в этом убедиться.

Он бежит наверх. Нужно действовать быстрее.

***

\- Сукин ты сын! - Лейстред вне себя от ярости, вломиться в квартиру подозреваемого без ордера на обыск, руководство снесет ему голову за такие выкрутасы. Мало того, что ему приходится оправдывать вмешательство Шерлока в ход расследования, теперь его погребут под бумажной работой.

Шерлок осматривает спальню и гостиную, пока Грегори звонит экспертам. Он находит в шкафу банки соуса для спагетти, а на стене огромную доску, на ней несколько фотографий - адвоката из Сити, девушки из Сохо, рядом приклеен чек с логотипом "Магазин дикого Била. Изделия из кожи", вот оно - все здесь, все его жертвы.

В квартире очень чисто, почти стерильно, личных вещей практически нет - он проводил здесь мало времени, нет ни родственников, ни близких друзей. Бывший военный?

Логика уже не помогала выстроить цепочку умозаключений, ему мешали эмоции. Ответ где-то здесь, в этой комнате, ему просто нужно увидеть, не думать о том, где сейчас Джон, не думать, какой грех был выбран для него. 

Думай, _думай._

\- Шерлок!

Лейстред стоит посреди комнаты, Шерлок видит в его руках фотографию, смазанную из-за движения - Джон держит в руках меню, а он сам смотрит чуть в сторону. Фотография сделана издалека, сквозь окно ресторана, где они ужинали, Шерлок прекрасно помнит этот вечер. На столе он видит еще несколько - вот Джон идет по Бейкер-стрит, ссутулившись, руки в карманах - совсем недавний снимок, в то утро они поругались. С другого фото Джон улыбается невидимому фотографу, жмурясь в объектив, прикрывая рукой глаза от солнца. На нем военная форма RAMC - нашивки со змеей и красным крестом на предплечье. Он видит еще несколько армейских фото, среди них групповой снимок - застегнутая на все пуговицы форма, полный энтузиазма взгляд - недавно расквартированные, готовые защищать свою страну солдаты. 

Шерлок пытается подавить эмоции, не смотреть на лицо Джона, не думать о том, что с того момента, когда делался этот снимок, на лице Уотсона прибавилось морщин, а в глазах почти растаяла беззаботность, в них все чаще была заметна усталость. Молодой, полный надежд мужчина на фото еще не знает, что ждет его впереди, не знает ужасов войны. Шерлок только сейчас понял, что упустил самое главное: эти морщины и ранняя седина в волосах - в этом есть доля и его вины. 

Думай. _Думай_.

Значит, бывший сослуживец Джона, но какая тут связь? Психическая травма, помноженная на старые обиды? Нет, что-то не то.

Все стены увешаны полками, десятками полок, заставленных тетрадями. С ними уже работают эксперты. Листы исписаны мелким почерком, нет ни дат, ни порядка, только мысли, выплеснутые на бумагу.

\- Тихо! - Шерлок оборачивается, прислушиваясь. Нет, не показалось - отчетливо слышно, как где-то звонит телефон. Он срывается с места, звук исходит из спальни, а сам аппарат обнаруживается в шкафу под грудой тряпья. Шерлок замирает на мгновение и поднимает трубку.

\- Да.

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что восхищен, - голос человека, который держит Джона, ЕГО Джона, вежлив и учтив. - Я знал, что ты найдешь меня, но не думал, что это случится так скоро...

Шерлок замечает, как Лейстред рядом отдает приказ отследить звонок.

\- Я ценю это, Генри... 

\- Нет, слушай. Учитывая неприятности сегодня, мне придется несколько ускорить график. Я бы рассказал про планы, но не хочу портить тебе сюрприз, надеюсь, ты примешь мои извинения, - Шерлок слышит в трубке гудки - звонок оборвался или это что-то внутри оборвалось?

Бригада криминалистов вовсю работает в квартире Генри Кэнсингтона. Шерлоку хватает быстрого осмотра – все очевидно: родители, настоящие религиозные фанатики, вырастили сына в спартанских условиях. Они заставляли его поститься и истязать себя, неудивительно, что у того поехала крыша. Болезненная привязанность к отцу с матерью, слабая наследственность. Но болезнь спала в нем. Он пошел в армию, можно только догадываться о том, что послужило катализатором. Остальное – мелочи.

_Джон._

Он старается не думать, отгородиться от всего, сосредоточиться на деталях. Мозг лихорадочно работает, пальцы перебирают бумаги: где-то здесь должен быть ключ.

Стоп. О, ну конечно.

Шерлок возвращается к бумагам, ищет завещание и документы - у Кенсингтона в собственности есть дом, дом его родителей. Вот оно - с серийными убийцами всегда так, нужно дождаться их ошибки, их слабости. Шерлок триумфально выдирает несколько листов из папки. Загадка разгадана, он снова выиграл.

***

Ему жарко, так невыносимо жарко, он почти задыхается, ловит ртом воздух, и на окраине сознания мелькает мысль о том, как сильно он устал, как сильно хочет, чтобы все закончилось.  
Комната вокруг дышала, движение предметов оставляло после себя видимый след, Джон покачивался в такт этому дыханию, чувствуя, как капля за каплей растворяется в нем, переставая существовать. Он плыл в невесомости, наблюдая со стороны за осколками собственной души, за мерцающими серебряными тенями, доктор пытался дотянуться на них, но не мог, ведь его больше не было. Он обезумел, испугавшись отсутствия всяких ориентиров. Он искал в невесомости смысл, ждал знака от серебряных теней, что нависали над ним, чего-то, что помогло бы ему собраться воедино.

\- Джон! Джон!

Этот голос из темноты. Он звал Джона. Он звал его? Доктор не помнил, но он потянулся к этому голосу всем своим существом, вращаясь вокруг него, тяготея.

_Открой глаза._

\- Шерлок, - на выдохе, обреченно, безнадежно. - Шер-лок.

_Возьми пистолет._

Комната вращалась, он не мог стоять на ногах, но тяжесть оружия в руках успокаивала. Она была привычной. Стены надвигались на него, угрожая раздавить. Тени нашептывали ему на ухо, уговаривали, соблазняли, подталкивали: _просто возьми пистолет._  
Шерлок умер, зачем серебряные тени и чужие голоса? Ему надо смириться с пустотой внутри. Он просто хотел, чтобы это закончилось. 

Джон злился, он был в ярости, бессильно сжимая в руке пистолет. Шерлок умер? Какого черта! Гребаный ублюдок! Какое право он имел умирать, ведь Джон так и не сказал ему, не сказал самого главного. Нет, ему было плевать на все, плевать на Джона, только его проклятые жестокие игры. 

И в этот момент Джон по-настоящему ненавидел его, и он кричал этой равнодушной серебристой тени, кричал, пока не сорвал горло, кричал, а потом поднял пистолет. Он просто хочет, чтобы все закончилось. 

Он просто хочет, чтобы боль прошла.

_И долгий страх превозмогла душа,  
Измученная ночью безысходной. _

***

Шерлок привык полагаться на свои суждения, избегая неоправданных теорий. Сейчас его мыслительный процесс не подчинялся никакому алгоритму, больше похожий на броуновское движение, где в каждой частице пульсировало _ДжонДжонДжон,_ \- больные, непривычные мысли, эта вынужденная зависимость причиняла ему почти физические страдания. 

И от этого было невозможно спрятаться, остановиться хотя бы на секунду. Все в его голове, все варианты развития событий, все банальные причины, все ужасные последствия - истории чуждо сослагательное наклонение, она движется по своей безжалостной спирали, меняются лишь декорации. Гения от идиота отличают несколько миллиграмм йода в щитовидной железе. Химические процессы управляют людским безумием, будь то криминальный гений, демобилизованный солдат или почти свихнувшийся частный сыщик. И все это было пугающе отвратительно, он почти ненавидел Джона за самоотверженность, за необъяснимую преданность, за безграничное, глупое сострадание, - все это делало его пугающе несовершенным, отвратительно обычным. Но он был заворожен его головокружительной обычностью, его вопиющим несовершенством, а без его преданности Шерлоку было бы незачем возвращаться - парадокс, который невозможно понять, который он вынужден был постоянно чувствовать двадцать четыре часа в сутки, все эти чертовых полтора года. Героев нет, но если бы они были, Джон Уотсон был бы одним из них.

Когда полицейский фургон, наконец, затормозил, Шерлок не стал дожидаться даже группы захвата - в этом нет никакого смысла, они никогда не успевают.

***

Джон помнил это ощущение - оно сидело червем внутри - быть тем, кем хочешь и тем, кем должно, будто прогремел взрыв, и он стоит в эпицентре, слышит сигналы Mayday, пламя полыхает, лижет кожу, ослепляет, его воспоминания - пепел, его чувства – прах. Ни запахов, ни звуков, не осталось ничего, и только раскаленный воздух обжигает легкие. Он доверял всецело, слепо, но не заслужил даже возможности быть рядом.

_Обман, который всем знаком,  
Приносит вред и тем, кто доверяет,  
И тем, кто не доверился ни в чем. _

А серебряные тени надвигались на него, танцевали под прицелом. Шерлок?  
И будто сам Люцифер шептал ему – спусти курок и боль отступит. Джон не хочет верить, пусть тень, пусть шальная галлюцинация, пусть химера. Он готов пройти через семь кругов ада еще тысячу раз - он слишком давно чувствует себя мертвым среди живых, но голоса не отпускают, _спусти курок, давай, сержант, стреляй._

И он стреляет.

 _Вспышка._  
Траектория полета пули, кажется, проложена в воздухе золотистым сиянием. Руки онемели и дрожат, он их совсем не чувствует, просто по инерции крепче сжимает рукоятку. Звук выстрела отдается в ушах, громом отражаясь от кафельных стен. Судный день.  
Джон оседает на пол. Он – сухой, удушливый ветер. Он – мертвое, соленое море.

 _Вспышка._  
Ветер в лицо холодный и влажный.  
Ему сделали инъекцию хлорпромазина – парамедики разговаривают с ним как с умалишенным, подробно описывают каждое свое действие, будто он может начать сопротивляться. Место укола все время чешется, Джон расковырял его до крови, а оно все продолжает зудеть. Мимо него провозят носилки, на них тело, упакованное в черный пакет.  
Он – пепелище, посыпанная солью мертвая земля.

 _Вспышка._  
 _Вы же понимаете, сэр, острый интоксикационный психоз._  
Вокруг все будто застыло, только ветер свистит в ушах. Он хочет уйти, хочет вернуться домой.

 _Вспышка._  
Джон просыпается в больнице, глаза режет холодный свет больничных ламп, от запаха дезенфектанта немного кружится голова. Он чуть поворачивается, и видит Лейстреда, задремавшего на неудобном, даже на вид, кресле. Интересно, сколько сейчас времени?  
Мышцы немного затекли от неудобной позы, и Джон ворочается, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее так, чтобы не задеть капельницу. Тело слушается не сразу, как будто чужое. Наконец, он откидывается на подушки, чувствуя себя совершенно вымотанным.

\- Выглядишь отвратительно, - Джон не может подавить улыбку, хотя ему немного мешает кислородная трубка.

\- А ты просто спящая красавица, – Грегори зевает, трет руками заспанное лицо. – Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Ничего не помню, - выражение лица инспектора становится серьезным, перед ним уже не друг - полицейский. Джон чувствует вину и смутное беспокойство.

\- Тебе нужно отдыхать. Рад, что ты пришел в себя.

***

В последующие несколько дней эта фраза успевает набить оскомину. С ним обращались, как с хрустальным, будто он может разбиться от любого неосторожного слова. Грегори приходил почти каждый день, заглядывали Донован и Майк, на которого он оставил Гарри, потому что сестра своей неуместной заботой грозила свести его с ума. Они развлекали его болтовней, сплетнями о Бартсе и никогда не говорили о Шерлоке. Честно говоря, Джон был за это благодарен - просто не был уверен, что готов начать подобный разговор. Особенно если представить себе, что это всего лишь дурной сон, вызванный инфузионной терапией.

***

Джон смотрит телевизор, сидя на диване, его знобит, ноги укрыты пледом, на экране какой-то геройского вида парень бесстрашно лезет под пули, возомнив себя бессмертным. Прямо как Шерлок, только Джон - врач и солдат, он знает, насколько обманчива эта неуязвимость, он знает цену бесстрашию и совершенно точно осознает хрупкость человеческой жизни. 

После выписки он попросил Грегори отвезти его домой. Инспектор рассказал все, что знал сам, собственные воспоминания возвращались постепенно, вспышками, а на руках были лишь сухие факты: похищение, передозировка LSD, сильный психоз. Оказывается, Шерлок дежурил в палате почти двое суток, и ушел, только когда лично уверился, что все последствия сведены к минимуму.  
Джон застрелил бывшего сослуживца. Самооборона. А ведь мог выстрелить в Шерлока.  
Он - прокаженный, еще больший псих, чем Шерлок Холмс, еще более безумен, чем Джим Мориарти. И эта искусственная квартира - его лепрозорий. 

Он отключает звук и немного откидывается на спинку, позволяя себе, наконец, расслабиться, в комнату тянет свежестью и прохладой, закрывать окно не хочется, поэтому он просто натягивает плед чуть выше, глаза сами закрываются то ли от усталости, то ли от беззвучно мелькающих на экране картинок. Этот парень обязательно спасет мир. 

Шерлок всегда спасал.

***

Доктор открывает глаза и вздрагивает - глаза детектива в темноте светятся как у кошки. Какой-то неестественно пристальный взгляд, но он недостаточно проснулся для того, чтобы по-настоящему разозлиться.  
\- Ты второй раз вламываешься в мою квартиру, - он ежится, кутаясь в плед, в комнате холодно из-за открытого окна. - Мне стоит сменить замки. 

\- Вряд ли это меня остановит, - вкрадчивые интонации в голосе Шерлока определено были чем-то новым. Джон безуспешно пытается подавить зевок  
.  
\- Я не знаю, зачем ты пришел, но это может подождать хотя бы до рассвета. Или так, или я вызову полицию, Майкрофт вытащит тебя только к утру, а я смогу сохранить рассудок - все довольны.

От Шерлока уютно-тепло пахнет кофе, держать глаза открытыми нет никакого желания, Джон кутается в этот аромат, как в плед, делает глубокий вдох только для того, чтобы втянуть его как можно больше, и снова расслабляется.

\- Ты просто идиот. 

\- Блестяще, но недостаточно убедительно. Спокойной ночи, закрой за собой дверь.

На несколько секунд в комнате воцаряется тишина, затем Джон слышит, как Шерлок встает, что-то тяжелое падает на пол, и диван прогибается под тяжестью второго тела.

\- Ты совсем с ума сошел?! 

Детектив устроился, балансируя на самом краю и замер, кажется, даже не дышал. Нескладный и угловатый, - доктор думает, что со стороны это, должно быть, смотрится ужасно нелепо. 

\- Мне нужно было понять. 

Джон напрягся, уставившись в потолок. Последняя пара дней – хрупкое, пусть и фальшивое равновесие, которое вот-вот рассыплется, как карточный домик.

\- Ты должен был сделать последнюю запись. Когда в мою смерть поверил ты, в нее поверил и Мориарти.

Голос Шерлока напряженный, он брал паузу после каждого предложения, будто старался подобрать слова, и в то же время, давал доктору возможность переварить услышанное. Джон хмурится, гипнотизируя взглядом трещину на потолке. Нервно облизывает губы, трясет головой, но молчит. Шерлок никогда не задумывается о чувствах, его слова сухие и честные, болезненная злая правда причиняет гораздо больше боли, чем самая скользкая ложь. Джон не понимает этой жестокости, но думает, что так, наверное, эффективнее.

\- Я ошибался.

Джон нервно сглотнул, едва не открыв рот от изумления. Шерлок может чего-то не знать, или иметь на руках недостаточно фактов, его версии не всегда бывают обоснованными, но он никогда не бывает неправ. 

\- Я хотел уберечь тебя, но стало только хуже. Я запутался. И анализ каждой детали все только усложняет. У меня нет уверенности, что мои выводы верны. Эти эмоции дезориентируют, их слишком много, - Шерлок прижимает к векам кончики пальцев, трет глаза, - я не могу доверять себе, когда дело касается тебя. Непривычная зависимость. Как нормальные люди поступают в таких ситуациях? 

Джон хочет рассмеяться - нормальные люди, те, у которых не бывает заклятых врагов, только друзья, знакомые, иногда недоброжелатели. Еще шестичасовые новости по телевизору, воскресный поход по магазинам и дважды в неделю пинта темного в пабе - по вторникам и четвергам. Так просто забыть обо всем этом, так не хочется вспоминать.

\- Я не знаю, Шерлок. Я уже не помню, как бывает у нормальных людей. - обреченно сообщает он.

Кажется, он уже давно смирился - схема нормальности дает сбой, когда дело касается гения дедукции, и Джон с удивлением понимает, что не хочет ничего менять. 

Диван прогибается еще сильнее, когда Шерлок нависает над ним, - терпкий кофе, свежий ветер, Джон дрожит, у него не хватает сил продолжать борьбу, есть вещи, с которыми невозможно справиться, которые уже невозможно игнорировать.

\- Нормальное скучно, - доверительно сообщает детектив, пытаясь обличить в слова те мысли, что давно держит в голове, но никак не может произнести вслух, - но я мог бы попробовать.

Шерлок невесомо касается его губ и тут же отстраняется. Неловко-нежно, будто на пробу. Его губы мягкие и сухие, чуть шероховатые. Во взгляде вопрос, не сомнение - ожидание. И глаза в темноте почти черные, блестящие, - радужки почти не видно. Разрешение? Когда оно волновало Шерлока, чье-то разрешение? Человек, с которым можно просто смириться, стихия, которой бесполезно управлять.

Он закрывает глаза, чувствует, как Шерлок легко проводит губами по скуле, стирая лихорадочные алые пятна. Не ожидание - предвкушение, и кровь пульсирует в кончиках пальцев, когда Джон притягивает его к себе, соглашаясь, принимая. Катастрофа. Кожа под его руками сухая и гладкая, не отпускать, стискивать до боли, удержать – на уровне инстинкта. Он чувствует острое колено, пихнувшее в бедро, волосы, волной хлестнувшие по лицу, и откидывает голову назад, подставляясь губами, беззащитно-голым горлом – собственнические поцелуи-укусы, ни капли нежности – голод. 

Шерлок сползает ниже, покрывая поцелуями голый живот под кромкой задравшейся рубашки. От этого озноб и мурашки по коже. Мышцы живота напрягаются под его прикосновениями. Джон приподнимается, позволяя расстегнуть и спустить брюки. Он больше не хочет ждать. Он слышит тихий вздох и собственный низкий, вибрирующий стон, когда Шерлок касается губами головки, а потом вбирает его в рот почти до основания. Глаза закатываются, ему хочется умолять, _не останавливайся_ , запуская руку в волосы, _не отстраняйся_ , выгибаясь под прикосновениями, _не исчезай_ , подаваясь навстречу, а потом тихо на выдохе, одними лишь губами, _Шер-лок_. Но Джон лишь сильнее сжимает темные пряди, толкаясь в его рот, нетерпеливо подаваясь навстречу, и всего этого становится слишком много - низкий гортанный стон, и непривычная нежность, с которой он проводит по внутренней поверхности бедер, _пожалуйста, ну давай же._ Он уже на грани, почти падает в пропасть. Шерлок прижимает палец к входу, чуть надавливая, но этого мало, Джон насаживается на палец, притягивает Шерлока к себе, чертыхается, сражаясь с пуговицами, спуская с плеч рубашку. Кожа под его руками влажная и горячая, каждое прикосновение - электрический ток, но ему нужно больше кожи, быть еще ближе, _пожалуйста_ , он чувствует второй палец, и выгибается, исступленно мотая головой. _Нетнетнет_. Джон чувствует холод и опустошение, когда Шерлок убирает пальцы и отстраняется. Сердце стучит так быстро, кажется, вот-вот не выдержит, но он не может заставить себя открыть глаза. Только дышит - быстро, поверхностно.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Джон будто не слышит.

\- Джон, открой глаза.

Обнаженный Шерлок будто состоит из изгибов и полумрака, и Джон благодарен предрассветной мгле за то, что она скрывает его смущение, но как только он открывает глаза - оторваться выше его сил. 

Шерлок осторожно направляет себя, он дрожит от напряжения и предвкушения и медленно подается вперед. Джон закусывает губы и лишь сильнее комкает плед в кулаке. Он чувствует боль, но она знакома, она нужна, чтобы поверить в реальность происходящего. Потому что нежность, бережность прикосновений - она непривычная, незнакомая, нереальная. Шерлок замирает над ним, давая привыкнуть, а потом начинает медленно двигаться, покрывая его шею жадными поцелуями, что-то горячо шепчет, сжимает бока. И это так хорошо, так охренительно хорошо, Джон стонет, подается навстречу, чувствуя, как кровь пульсирует, разливаясь жаром по венам. Еще немного, и...

Они лежат на диване, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, места слишком мало для них обоих, но вставать никто, видимо, не собирается. Джон проводит рукой по покрытой испариной спине и улыбается, слыша, как Шерлок что-то простестующе мычит ему в бок. Сейчас у него хватает сил только на то, чтобы дотянуться до рубашки и вытереть холодные вязкие капли. Все остальные решения он откладывает до утра.

***

\- Хорошо, но я все равно не понимаю: чревоугодие, жадность, похоть, уныние... - Джон поморщился и сделал глоток кофе. После ночи на диване спина беспокоила его всеми оттенками физической боли и, видит Бог, они были многообразны.

\- Гнев, - Тихо сказал детектив. Он снова оккупировал ноутбук Джона и сейчас лениво просматривал ленту новостей - происшествия с Генри должно было избавить его от скуки еще как минимум на пару суток. - Гнев - это ответ на твой вопрос. Смертельный грех, который приготовили для тебя.

\- О... - Джон хмурится, делает глубокий вдох - он все равно не видит никакого смысла. Кроме того факта, конечно, что он чуть не угробил их обоих.

Шерлок вздохнул и захлопнул крышку компьютера, поднимаясь. 

\- Включи воображение, Джон, все просто. И, должен заметить, не лишено некоторого изящества.

\- Что, прости? - доктор чуть не поперхнулся кофе. Только Шерлок Холмс мог счесть действия серийного убийцы, свихнувшегося на Священном Писании, "не лишенными некоторого изящества". С ума сойти можно.

\- Конечно, атриция - каждая из жертв была должна искупить свой грех. 

Джона раздирает чувство вины. Он нервно проводит кончиком языка по обветренным губам. Воспоминания вернулись не до конца, но даже факт внушения не снимал с души груза. Он мог выстрелить в Шерлока, действительно мог. С этим довольно сложно смириться.

\- Все равно что-то не сходится. Шесть жертв, семь смертных грехов, - произносит он с некоторой запинкой, Джон готов поклясться, что несколько минут назад у него в тарелке лежал тост. Он оборачивается - Шерлок за его спиной едва заметно улыбается, пережевывая большой кусок поджаренного хлеба, намазанного клубничным джемом.

\- Семь жертв. Зависть, его грехом была зависть, - от его улыбки у Джона мурашки по коже. И дело не в том, что вчерашняя ночь что-то кардинально изменила. Просто теперь Джон уверен, ведь ему удалось раскрыть еще одну грань.

_И потеряв тебя, я сам себя бы потерял. ***_

[***Джон Мильтон (1608—1674),«Потерянный рай»] 


End file.
